


Sledding

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Sledding with the boys?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sledding

After the snowstorm, the world outside had turned into a veritable winter wonderland.  
Snow came up to your knees as you climbed up the hill again with your trash bag in hand. Everything was clean and white, the millions of crystals glittering in the sunlight. Wind blew up, swirling the loose powder in shining eddies down the hill. The snow crunched beneath your feet as you trudged up the slope.   
Finally at the top, you stepped into the trash bag and readied for another trip down the hill.  
"Y/N!" A familiar voice called from behind you.  
You turned your head. "Hey, Dean. Is something up?"  
The hunter leaned against the side of the Impala, hands tucked into his jacket pockets. "No, nothing's happening. Except whatever you're doing wearing garbage bag couture."  
You snorted, breath coming out in a plume. "You're jealousy's showing, Winchester."  
Dean chuckled, a smile lifting one side of his mouth. "Caught me." He leaned away from the car. "What are you doing, anyway?"  
"Sledding," You huffed as you plopped down into the snow and readied yourself.  
"Doesn't it work better with, you know, an actual sled?"  
"I'm sure it does. But this is how I've always done it." You smiled over your shoulder and planted your fists in the snow. "Maybe I'll share with you if you're nice."  
Dean shook his head, still smiling. He lunged away from the Impala, planting his hands against your back and giving you a push. With a squeal, you coasted down the hill.  
Your hair whipped against your cheek. Snow flew up, speckling your coat and face. The exhilaration of the speed had you screeching all the way down the hill. When you finally came to a stop, you stood, grinning widely.  
Dean still stood at the top of the hill, cheeks pink from the cold and teeth gleaming in a grin. It'd been a long time since you'd seen him smile like that. Your heart did a funny lurching while butterflies did the conga in your belly.  
Dean turned suddenly, opening the rear passenger door and bending. The door shut with a loud noise that echoed. He turned again, holding up a large rectangle of orange.   
By the time you reached the top of the slope, your breath puffed out in front of you in foggy clouds.   
"You...You have a sled? And you didn't tell me?" You slapped at his shoulder.  
Dean snatched the sled away and shrugged, glancing down. "Sam said you mentioned wanting you go sledding before the storm. I made a trip into town. I was gonna save it for your Christmas present, but, you were already out here and well, here."   
The orange plastic scraped against your gloves as he pressed it into your hands. The sweetness of his gesture had heat creeping up your cheeks.   
You grabbed his hand and tugged him the edge of the hill.   
"Y/N, what are you-" Dean laughed as you sat him down on the sled and began situating yourself between his knees.  
"I'm taking you on a sled-ride, Dean."   
Taking the rope in your fingers, you shot him a glance. "Ready?"  
Dean rolled his eyes. "As I'll ever be."  
"Push us off, then!"   
He shoved his hands into the snow and the sled tilted forward. With a whisper of plastic against ice, the two of you began your descent. Dean's arms wrapped around your waist as you flew over the snow.  
His laughter and your's mixed, rising up over the trees.   
With a mischievous giggle, your jerked your body to the left, causing the sled to tilt up on its edge. The two of you were promptly dumped into the snow, rolling through the white powder.  
You came to a stop eventually, half-sprawled over Dean with your hands on either side of his shoulders. His face was flushed and his eyes sparkled as he laughed. Warm breath tickled your cheeks as you gasped, trying to recover from your giggle-fit.  
Quickly, Dean lifted his head and pressed his lips to your's. They were warm and soft and moved so sweetly against your own. The action had your head swirling and warmth gathering in your belly.   
Just as quickly, he pulled back, one hand rising and tucking a bit of hair away from your face.   
You ducked your head, blushing not only from the cold. "What was that for?"  
Dean's eyes crinkled at the corners. "For this, I haven't had this much fun in a long time. You make me feel alive, Y/N. Not like I'm just surviving, but, like I'm actually living."  
"Oh, Dean," You wrapped your arms around his shoulders.   
His lips meshed with your's again and it was some time before he separated. He moved from beneath you and helped you stand. He retrieved the sled and, holding your hand, lead you up the hill.  
Dean's grin was wide as he turned, setting the sled down. "How about another ride? And this time, no flipping us!"


End file.
